User blog:TheJasbre202/Jasbre's Spin-off Revue - Life in Bikini Bottom - Season 1
Greetings readers, your Favorite Black Duck here today with the first installment of my Spin-Off Revue! Today we'll be reviewing the 1st season of the critically acclaimed Life in Bikini Bottom! My ratings will be the same lines as Cooljhepoy's because her system is pretty much what i rated on a scale of here. Ratings 9-10: Highly Recommended 7-8: Decent, Recommended 5-6: Passable 3-4: Not Recommended 1-2: Skip It Episodes # "Fatrick's Diet!" - 6/10 - It’s an interesting plot, something that hasn’t ever been addressed in the actual SpongeBob series, and the way it plays out is like your classic health risk plot, except Patrick is more rude than addicted, not that funny but still a pretty interested and good concept. # "Babysitter Fatrick" - 7/10 - More vulgar than the last episode, but it got some laughs out of me at some moments, the story is pretty funny, Patrick’s stupidity and consistency made this episode for me. # "SpongeCock HighPants" - 4/10 - Fatrick is overly mean to SpongeCock in this episode, also the way he seems to act when he was high was like he snorted cocaine which was pretty odd. Weird episode. # "Shitward's Surgery" - 7/10 - Odd plot, but as the episode progresses it gets pretty funny, SpongeCock and Fatrick don’t want Shitward to have a dick on his nose, but they go through irrational efforts to undo that which are funny and sometimes questionable, but the best part is the twist ending. # "Fatshit" - 6/10 - Better beginning compared to where it ends, all the shit jokes get repetitive after 3 or 4, and most of the episode’s pace is pretty slow compared to the start and ending of it. # "The Shit's Always Greener" - 6.5/10 - Beginning was pretty weird, it’s a classic who-done-it but with a vulgar twist! The episode itself is pretty decent, the jokes here are good, minus the Fatrick ones because they feel like they’ve been overdone now, with 3 episodes already focusing on him, the ending with Plankton and jail was, a bit much however. # "Purple Bastards" - 7.5/10 - One of the best episodes because it goes outside of the usual character driven humor and this time brings out some new characters. The last third is more a parody of a Michael Bay movie imo but the ending is pretty funny, also kinda confusing. A missed opportunity here is where the Alien could’ve been like a normal person, and the episode would be based purely on their reactions to the Bikini Bottom characters. Otherwise pretty good episode. # "Prima Vodka" - 8/10 - One of the longer episodes of the series, and one of the most iconic episodes too. The overall aspect of Plutonium and Vodka is one of their most creative concepts in my opinion, with the addition of no Fatrick shit jokes with both of his appearances makes it even better because it’s something that’s been overdone this season. # "Rich Bitch $hit" - 6.5/10 - The episode has some of the same occuring jokes but holds up with the aspect of Fatrick winning the lottery, as well as some of the references and continuity with previous episodes that make this one of the better episodes of the season. # "Cello Transporters" - 5/10 - One of the more, odder episodes, the only thing confusing I found about this is when the police show up and SpongeCock and Fatrick run away knowing they broke the law, but they never mention anything of it prior (SpongeCock or Fatrick I mean) or even exclaiming they were breaking the law. The beginning was funnier than the rest of the episode too. # "Sleep Deprived" - 7.5/10 - Pretty good concept, pretty funny, the entire plotline is creative and i enjoyed the outcome, could bring in a sequel episode with a new direction. Great episode. # "I'm a Rockstar, Smash My Clarinet" - 8/10 - Slow paced beginning but it picked up, the entire story was pretty good, especially with the addition of guest writer The Imperial Ghost, I bumped this down a point because I feel like it could’ve continued past the competition showing the entire aftermath as a second half, also, there's no better place for jackin' it than San Diego! Overall Stats * Best Episode: "Prima Vodka" * Worst Episode: "SpongeCock HighPants" * Overall Season Rating: 7/10 (Decent, Recommended) It has its highs and its lows but I think overall it's a good start to what could be improved in the 17-episode 2nd season. Category:Blog posts Category:Jasbre's Spin-Off Revue Category:2020 Category:Life in Bikini Bottom